


Caught in a Daydream

by CLeighWrites



Series: Dean - One Word Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daydreaming, Daydreaming Dean Winchester, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sharing a Bath, Sharing a Bed, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam catches you daydreaming about Dean, while he's sitting across from you





	Caught in a Daydream

**Author's Note:**

> _Dean + Henley_

Another cheap ass motel room. Another late night. Another no name town. Another case. Always another case. 

You were going cross-eyed looking up lore while Sam was on a food/beer run and Dean was leafing through some files you had gotten from the local-yocals. Even with all the work you had done, and all the work still left to do it never escaped your notice how damn good Dean looked in just a henley; without the layers of flannel or plaid and Army surplus coats. Just that thin layer of material hugging those gorgeous curves of muscles that wrapped around that lithe body. 

You drifted off into your most frequent day dream; the one where it was just you and Dean, and you had a fancy hotel room all to yourselves. No Sammy, no cell phones, no case; just the plush sheets, little soaps, and complimentary shampoo. Dean wouldn’t have to sleep with his gun or knife under his pillow, you would have to time to shave like you used to before hunting took over your life and you rarely ever got the extra time to wash your hair, let alone take a hot relaxing bath. Which is typically what Dean would insist on; the tub was big enough to fit you both in it, _Pretty Woman_ style. 

His slippery wet skin wrapping you tight with those sinuous muscles, his lips lightly ghosting over your pulse as he whispered all the terribly fantastic things that he was going to do to you, in that gruff voice that sent ripples all the way to your core. Dean’s long fingers trailing all over your naked body as he discovered how he could make you feel by simply touching you a certain way. Sitting there in the hot water, all of your muscles would relax, while one of his would become rigid. You would push yourself back against him as he would shift his hips toward you, just trying to find some friction in the soap slick water. 

A clap brought you out of your reverie, and you shook your head to clear out the bath water. 

“Earth to Y/N. You with us, sweetheart?” His sea green eye laughing at you as you tore your eyes from his torso. 

“Yeah, of course,” you tried to wave it off and go back to your reading.

Sam was back, apparently, and he flipped your book back upside right before reaching toward your face, “I think you’ve got some drool-”

You slapped his hand away, flames crawling their way up to your cheeks, “Shut up, Sam!” 

Sam laughed as he walked over to put the beer in the fridge while Dean leaned in conspiratorially, “If it makes you feel any better,” he cleared his throat and his eyes darted away from yours, “he had to kick me.”

Your eyes widened and he met you with a wink. Then, just like that, Sam was back and talking about the case. That was the first night that you and Dean spooned while sharing another cheap ass motel bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
